


Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Crowley_Is_My_Copilot



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Platonic, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), i guess it could be romantic if you squint so i'll leave it up to y'all, i've had this idea for years and finally decided to write it., set during my most and least favorite mission, you know. that walk the moon song.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot/pseuds/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot
Summary: 'oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me'At the Winter Palace, the Inquisitor rebukes most offers of a dance - except for those with political weight - but eventually settles on a less than conventional dancing partner. Cole is an awkward dancer but that doesn't matter.





	Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot that's been in my head for awhile. I decided to post because I'm trying to live by the 'write what you want' motto and what I want is to dance with my best spirit nerd friend. I hope you enjoy though.

You're not the formal ball sort. 

You're barely even the 'Inquisitor' sort but you were needed and you have the Anchor. There is an obligation - whether through destiny or chance, you don't know - and that apparently involves dancing and fancy clothes and your advisers questioning who you want to bring with you. You thought Cullen might faint when you said you were bringing Sera. Dorian and Iron Bull were an easier sell. Even Sera eventually convinced them that she knew enough about the ins and outs of rich folks' lives.

It was Cole they were truly concerned about. 

"Inquisitor, I know you have a soft spot for the boy but many find his presence... uncomfortable and in this setting, well. I'm sure you understand our concern," Cullen had said.

"That and there's the issue of his clothing. I'm afraid it's not very suitable, especially that hat." You could see Josephine practically shudder. 

You just smiled. 

"Don't worry," you had said. "I'll take care of the hat problem."

 

* * *

 

The day of the ball, you feel nervous. You pace back and forth, waiting for everyone to get ready. It's taking longer than you thought. The worry that you'll be late is growing and your palms are sweating. What you wouldn't give for just a bit of time for yourself, time to spend with the people you've grown to care about. You can hear Josephine's voice shouting out directions to various people as she approaches you. One of her assistants holds a package and finally you smile, knowing what it is. 

"Your order, Inquisitor. I hope it's to your liking," she says as it's passed into your hands. 

"I'm sure it will be." 

You take it carefully. Now it's a matter of finding Cole.

It doesn't take too long. 

He has the habit of showing up when you need him. This time he looks more awkward than normal, the formal clothes not suiting him at all.

"Oh, good, I was looking for you," you say.

"You were," he agrees. 

"I have something for you. It's just for the ball so you don't have to keep it if you don't like it."

He takes the package and carefully opens it. Inside is a hat in the same style as the one he normally wears but this one is blue-dyed leather, the color matching the color of your formal clothes. A band of golden suede is wrapped around it. It's not fancy but the thought of Cole in a hat with feathers and jeweled buckles had been too much.

"It's wonderful. Should I wear it?"

"You should."

You smile when he puts it on. Perhaps the ball won't be so bad.

 

* * *

 

All you want is to get away from the nobility that is clamoring for your attention. There have been people asking for your hand in dance and you're finding it hard to keep coming up with new excuses as to why you have to turn them down. The dance with Duchess Florianne had been unavoidable but you're doing your best to avoid the others. It's a comfort to note that Cullen is suffering the same fate. A comfort but a small one. Josephine touches your arm and you jump slightly before sighing with relief. 

"You know, a dance or two wouldn't be so bad," she says. "It might even serve to discourage some of the more eager admirers."

"Hmm."

You hadn't thought of it like that. 

"That's a good idea, Josephine. Thank you."

"I could suggest a few suitable partners."

But you're already walking away. 

"I have someone in mind," you call back to her. 

 

* * *

 

Just like before, it's easy to find Cole when you need him. He's hiding above in the library, watching the ballroom below. 

"So many masks... So many hats," he says as you approach. You tap the brim of his hat with a smile. 

"I like yours."

"So do I."

"Do you want to dance with me?"

He looks surprised, straightening and twisting his hands together. 

"Are you sure that's okay? I've never danced before...."

"It'll be fine. I would really like if you would."

"Alright, if you want."

You take his hand and pull him towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Cole is nervous. You can see it in the way his blue eyes flick back and forth. People are whispering, stopping to see who the Inquisitor has finally decided to dance with. Even you feel your nerves starting to creep up on you. Did you make a mistake? You'll never allow yourself to let it down if you dragged Cole into some sort of a scandal. Behind you, an Orlesian makes a loud comment on your choice of partner, noting with disdain that he's clearly not of proper stock. Cole starts to look towards them but you squeeze his hand tightly as you begin to lead to the beat of the music. Too late to turn back now.

"Don't look back," you say.

He nods, stepping a little closer as you move across the dance floor. 

"There's so many people. They're all looking at us." His eyes widen. "They see me."

"They do. It's okay."

You look up, smiling at him, thinking how lucky you are that you have someone willing to do this for you. The others would have volunteered, you know, but Cole has always been a safe and comforting presence for you. He knows it. Otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to this. Anything to help ease the burden you bear. That's just how he is and you're grateful.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Just keep your eyes on me."

"Alright."

He's taking it more seriously than you intended, eyes never leaving yours, but you don't mind. His gaze is better than the judging gaze of the nobles in the crowd watching you. For a moment, you can almost pretend they're not here, pretend that no one is here but the two of you. It's just you and one of your most trusted friends starting to laugh as you clumsily dance to an unfamiliar song. This might be the most normal you've felt in a long time and the irony isn't lost on you as the two of you find your own rhythm. You let Cole take the lead, not caring that it's slightly offbeat. His gaze has softened but neither of you so much as glance at the other guests.

As the band reaches the end of the song, you lead him off the dance floor, head held high and your arm linked with his. 

"Thank you," you say. 

Whatever this is, whether it be happenstance or destiny, it might just be worth it for moments like these.


End file.
